ebeonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Rebellion
Origins of the Rebellion During its three centuries long reign, the Malorian Empire was incredibly brutal in their methods of subjugating the people of Acios. Public executions were incredibly common in order to strike fear into the hearts of those they had subjugated. Any who spoke out against the Empire or the Emperor were imprisoned. The regime banned all worship of any god besides Kord. If anyone was caught worshipping any other gods, they were arrested and imprisoned immediately. The Malorian secret police, known as the Obsidian Order, often used magic to root out individuals they deemed threats to the nation. The Order was especially violent with their methods. There were numerous rebellions throughout the three centuries of Malorian rule but they were all put down, brutally. The Kingdom of Rysland looked upon their ally with increasing disdain. How long could they allow this system of oppression to continue? While the Ryslanders were technically their own nation, the Malorians still had a stranglehold on what they could do. The Ryslanders resented this and realized that they may not remain somewhat independent for long if the Malorians ran out of uses for them. Currently the Malorians needed the aid of their military. But what would happen when this was no longer an issue? The Ryslanders, always plotting, decided to wait for an oppurtune moment to strike and leave the alliance. The Karkothian Powderkeg The region of Karkoth was the most volatile during the reign of the Malorian Empire. There were numerous Karkothians who did not surrender with their brethren during the invasion and lived within the Stormcrest Mountains. They continued to harrass Malorian and Karkothian troops with guerilla tactics. They were aided in these actions by the Stormcrest Dwarves, who despite being trading partners with the Marauder Alliance, provided the rebels with weapons, both for monetary gain and becasue they wanted to see the Malorians defeated. The Argus Isles also provided weaponry to the rebels as well as mercenaries and volunteers from the Free Cities through smuggling actions. There was another ally in the rebellion as well. The Elves of Eserion realized that the time to defeat the Malorians was now. They believed that the Wildcrest Kingdom was ready to reborn under the care of Carissa Cilamur, the 34 year old descendant of Julian Cilamur who was saved from the massacre of his family. The Elves provided weaponry, troops, and military leadership that aided the leaders of the rebellion. The Karkothians greatest leader was Stig Snake-in-the-eye. He was a cunning and ruthless leader of men, perfectly suited to practicing guerilla warfare that wreaked havoc on the unprepared Malorians. The rebels with their newfound weaponry and allies began to grow bolder. This increased brazeness coincided with a coordinated attack known as the Day of Rage. It occurred in 1262 C.E. and led to the freeing of thousands of Orcish and Goblinoid slaves. The Karkothians emerged from the Stormcrest Mountains and the Starkwood in numbers that had not been seen since the first war against the Malorians. The massive, coordinated assault focused on freeing the Orcish and Goblinoid slaves in the largest labor camps across Karkoth. The attack was a huge success that left the Malorians scrambling and the rebel army with thousands of new troops, angry troops to fight back against the Empire with. While originally just a nuisance, the Karkothian rebellion had quickly become a full blown threat to the Malorian Empire. The Malorians had not forgotten how difficult the Karkothians were to put down the first time and feared that because they had not faced a real threat for centuries, their army may not be as powerful as it once was. The Ryslanders realized that this rebellion may be the spark that could release them from Malorian servitude. Meanwhile, in Wildcrest a new rebellion was about to begin. Wildcrest and Eserion For those who lived in the area that was once the Wildcrest Kingdom, they yearned for an end to the brutal regime that the Malorian Empire had imposed. This yearning never waned through the three century long reign of the Malorians as stories were passed from parents to children about the wonders of the former kingdom. They told their children stories of the proud Cilamur family line that was wiped out on one dark and rainy night by the wicked Romarich Oberlander. However, there was one heir left, Julian, but he would not live to see the rise of the Wildcrest Kingdom. Instead, this duty would fall to Carissa, his half-elf great-great-great-granddaughter. She had been trained in the arts of magic, warfare, and statecraft by the Eserion Elves and they believed she had the best chance in uniting the people of Wildcrest and defeating the Malorian Empire. Before the Great Rebellion began, the Eserion Elves worked with the group known as the Harpers in Wildcrest. The Harpers began spreading rumors that the Cilamur's yet lived and that a woman known as Carissa would come to deliver the people of Wildcrest from the great evil that plagued their lands. They put this information onto posters and pamphlets. They spread it through bards and street graffitti. The campaign was far reaching so that the people of Wildcrest would not be suprised when their saviour was a half-elf woman named Carissa Cilamur, the last of her line. With the rebellion in Karkoth drawing numerous troops to the frozen south, the Eserion Elves intiated their attacks on the weakened forces that bordered their nation. The Malorians had grown complacent after their war with the Elves and did not view them as much of a threat. This turned out to be a mistake as the Elves assaulted the Malorian lines in the latter half of 1262 C.E. with superior magical abilities and cavalry troops. The Harpers also aided in the attack as they led an uprising of Wildcrestians that assaulted and distracted the Malorians from the back. With Queen Carissa Cilamur at the head of the Elven army, the Great Rebellion had officialy begun.